


Let Him Be

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Foot Massage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “He’s pampering me, let him be.”





	Let Him Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts), [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



Stiles moans. He can’t help it. Peter is working magic, fucking  _ magic _ on his feet and it is the best thing that Stiles has ever felt. Like, better than orgasms. And Peter gives him really good fucking orgasms. But this? The way Peter’s thumbs are digging into the balls of his feet, rubbing out the tension in his entire body from the one touch?

It’s fucking  _ heaven _ .

And Stiles refuses to be quiet. He is quite happy moaning away, throwing in a litany of curse words just to annoy the pack further. Derek looks like his head is going to explode with the way his face is burning red. Scott looks absolutely disgusted. Erica  _ and _ Boyd look intrigued. Peter himself is watching Stiles with dark, heavy-lidded eyes. Stiles is sure he’s thinking of all the other ways he can get Stiles to make similar noises, and Stiles is certain they’re going to have a fun night.

“ _ Oh my fucking god, Peter, harder _ ,” Stiles moans out. He can’t even help himself at this point. 

He sinks further into the couch he is laying across. Peter is sitting at the end, Stiles’ feet in his lap as he watches Stiles’ face. They’ve been at this for nearly half an hour, Peter dutifully messaging Stiles’ feet after a long run through the preserve. He really doesn’t think it’s much of a hardship for Peter—Stiles can feel where Peter’s hard with his other foot, and he pressed against Peter’s erection, just a little.

“Do you like that, sweet boy?” Peter asks, his voice much lower than it had been only moments before. 

Stiles nods and tilts his head back a little more. He knows what the sight of his neck does to Peter, and he enjoys teasing the wolf as often as he can, even if they’re in the loft. 

“I’m never going to get the stench of Peter’s arousal out of the couch,” Derek tells them, his eyebrows-of-doom in full effect. He stares at them with a surprising amount of disapproval on his face. 

“He’s pampering me, let him be!” Stiles says, pushing at Peter’s chest with his foot in hopes that he picks back up the massage.

Peter does so, with a laugh even, and Stiles sends his mate a soft smile. It quickly dissolves into another filthy moan, though, the second that Peter digs his thumbs back into the arch of Stiles’ foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Steter is like coming home. I adore these two so much
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
